Sprinklers
by xxmyobsession
Summary: What is Jess never turned the sprinklers back on in 3.05? See what I think would happen. Rated for safety, better than it sounds.
1. Me talking

**a/n my third Gilmore girl fic-also my third lit. This is just a little rmable thingy, where I get to talk a bit about what might happen in the story**

Okay, so it is during third seaosn, the fifth episode: 'Eight o'Clock at the Oasis'.

What if Jess hadn't turned the sprkinkler back on so Dean could save her? Would something have happened?  
The answer? Yes- a lot of things would have happened...

XoXo

So yeah, that is basically what will happen. Oh! Because I do not know what else to put in this 'chapter', I will ask this question. It is kind of like a trivia question...only about this FanFiction

_Which of the following three options will NOT happen, do you think?_

_a)Rory and Dean wil break up  
b) Dean will not show up  
c) Jess will kiss Rory, and Dean will catch him and punch him  
d)All of them will happen_

Participation is no neccesary. Answer in a review, which I am not even gonna ask for for this little thing, because this is reminding me of a page of my notebook after I doodle all over it. Messy, messy, messy! But, if you do review, you can tell me what you think of my ideas and answer the little question, again if you wnat.

Please check out the story at least!


	2. Soaked

**a/n thank you reviewers! Okay, I cannot tell you the answer to the trivia question thingy, because that will give something away! But thank you for participating! Now I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and since I don't know exact words, they won't be in this**

**Disclaimer- what do you think?**

**Summary: What if Jess hadn't turned the sprkinkler back on so Dean could save her? Would something have happened?  
The answer? Yes- a lot of things would have happened...**

**_Chapter One-  
Soaked_**

Rory ran back to her new neighbors yard, completely wet. Following her was Jess, wanting to help her out.

"Jess! You don't have to do this! You don't need to do this!" Rory said, trying to keep up with her friend, who wa snow walking in front of Rory. They entered the yard, and ducked, trying to cover their heads.

Jess turned the rod and the sprinklers slowly turned off. He too was now soaked through, just like the girl that stood near him was. His usually gelled up hair was now on his face, one lonely littlestrand curled close to the center of his forehead.

"You just need to turn it a little..." he said, acting it out as he said it.

"Oh," Rory said slowly, staring at him. There seemed to be a connection between the two as they just stared at each other, wanting somehting to happen, but holding back.

There was a ringing noise. Rory turned her head and stuck her hand in her wet sweater pocket, disconnecting Jess and herself. She pulled out her pager. "It's Dean." She looked up. "I paged him before to help me..."

Jess nodded, showing he understood. Rorystood there, holding her pager, staring at Jess. Only this time, they didn't connect-Jess didn't look back at her. Eventually, Rory looked down at her pager and wrote in :_ It's okay. I got it turned off. You don't have to come and soak yourself, too_

She stuck it back in her pocket and stared at Jess. "Thank you," she said quietly, and glanced down at her soaked-through feet. Her heart was racing so fast, se thought it would leap right out of her.

"Your welcome," he gave a small nod, acknowledging her. Rory tucked her wet hair behind her ear with his damp hands. Her fingers had already pruned, that was how wet she was. Heruniform was sticking to her.

Once again, their glances crossed, and Rory felt herself being connected to Jess. Somehtign was pulling her to him. She stumbled forward, and was stopped when she heard the voice. It made her fall into Jess.

"Rory! You're okay!" It was Dean. He had come even though Rory had page dhim telling him it was all right. Rory looked around and forced herself to smile at Dean. "Hey!" she said, trying to sound happy. But in truth, she wished he hadn't come. "You came anyway?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see you..."

"Well I'd hug you but I don't want to get you all wet!" She smiled, laughing a little. Jess put his ahnds in his pocket and turned around, bending his head back to look up at the sky.

Dean was all smiles until he spotted Jess. "What's he doing here?" he spat out veneously. "Oh Um...I was storming down the street, looking for someone to help and he found me and um...helped me."

"So that explains why he's all wet, too."

"Yes it does..." Rory began rocking back and forth on her feet uncomfortably. Her hands she held behind her back, and she began looking around. "Look. I'm going to go change into something dry. I'll see you aorund." And without a kiss or anything, Rory walked past Dean and back to her house, exchanging a secret glance with Jess on the way.

XxXx

Rory changed into Jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Quickly she ran out of the house, her hair still wet and laying limply draped over her shoulders.

The bridge was her destination. She had to thank Jess one more time. And she had to see him. She had this need unlike she had ever had before, and she intended to satisfy it.

Without even realizing she was really moving, she arrived at the bridge. As she expected, there was a figure sitting there, leaned slightly over the water. A smile instantly came over her face and she ran over to him, her feet pounding on the bridge, making echoing noises.

He looked up. Rory forced her smile to shrink, and she calmly said, "Thank you for helping me. My mom would have murdered me if I ruined his yard."

"No problem," he replied nonchalantly. Rory stood there nervously twiddling her fingers. She took a deep breath and sat down, not knowing what to say to him exactly, but knowing what she wished she had the courage to say. She opened her mouth to talk, whenhe spoke instead.

"So, are you gonna give Hemmingway a chance?" he asked suddenly

"What? Why?" Rory asked, obviously flustered.

"Well I did just save your life, didn't I?" He asked somewhat sarcastically

Sighing, she rolle dher eyes. "Fine. I'll give Hemmingway a try."

He gave a half smile. "Good."


	3. Hemmingway Talk and Silences

**A/N i am sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been busy on other stories and h/w and other crap like that. Anyway, here's the real second chapter, so enjoy**

**_Chapter Two-  
Hemmingway Talk and Silences_**

They sat silently on the bridge for a while. Rory kicked her feet as she stared into the water. Her hair was beginning to dry as she baked under the sun. Jess, who hadn't changed his clothes, was goign from soaked to just damp.

"What book do you wnat to read?" Jess finally asked, breaking the growing-to-be-uncomfortable silence

"None," Rory replied, grinning. Jess rolled his eyes."Come on. Let's go pick one," he said, smirking. He pushed himself up, then grabbe drory by the elbow and pulled her up off of he rbototm and onto her feet.

There was a nice, comfortable silence where they stared at each other. Rory was unconsiously smiling, and Jess smirking. "We should go get that book, huh?" Jess croaked out. Rory nodded, breaking her penetrating stare. Jess turned around and began wlaking. Rory followed.

They passed Doose's market, where neither knew Deanwas wathcing as the two walked into the diner. He saw the look in Rory's eyes as she stared at the back of Jess's head. He absent mindedly began squeezing a bag of marshmallows, obviously angry at how much attention Rory-HIS girlfriend-was giving Jess. And what was with the two hanging out so much, anyway?

Jess walked up into the apartment, and Rory nervously followed. She knew how she felt about Jess, and knew it would be harder for her to control herself around him. He gave her a feeling Dean had never given her before.

Dean...

She felt bad about stringing him along like this, but she didn't know what to do. Jess was with that idiotic Barbie Doll with no personality, Shane. He could do better than her. So much better. But for all Rory knew, Jess didn't share her feelings towards him.

"Rory? You going to come in?" Jess asked, smirking. He was also laughing a wonderful laugh that brought chills to Rory on the rare occassion that she actually got to hear it. She blushed and walked isnide. "My books are over here." And as he pointed to the shelf, she remembered the day they met.

_'Well arne't **we** hooke don phonics'_ he had said sarcastically. It ha dmade her grin then, and it made her grin now. Then she began thinking about how she hadn't sene the apartment since it was redone, but decided not to voice it, instead she continued smiling at that fond memory of their meeting.

"Finally getitng into the spirit of Hemmingway?" he asked jokingly. Rory laughed and shook het head. "No. not even **close**," she said and walked over to his shelf. She touched the books carefully, as if they were magic. Jess pulle dout a Hemmingway. "Here. This one's good. Try it," he said, trying to give it to her

Rory laughed again. He rhoney sickle laugh that Jess loved and longed to hear. "Jess. You think all of his books are goo!" she exclaimed, grinning. "That's fair. But just try it. I think you'll like it."

Rory let out a long sigh. "Fine. But only because you save dme back there. And I hope you know that the whole point of this, besides th repaying you, was for me to pick out a book that _I _thought I'd be interested in." She flashed him a quick half smile.

It was silent. Rory loosely held the book in her hands as she stared into Jess's fabulous hazel eyes.

But the moment was ruined when the apartment door flew open. Rorywas so startled that she dropped the book and fell into Jess, who had also flinched when the door opened. But he caught her in his damp arms. "Just needed to get something," cam eLuke's gruff voice. H epointed to the kitchen. Jess nodded as he gave his uncle a strange look.

He was still holding Rory, and she wasn't objecting.

Luke walked out, holding a waflfe iron. " I thought he had one of those downstairs," Rory said as she gently released herself from Jess's arms. Her eyebrows were knitted toegther.

"He does," Jess replie,d nodded. Rory's eyes widened. "Okay. I'm not going to question that." She was nodded, and er eyebrows were raised high up. Jess let out a weak laugh, and they were once again silent.

"I shoudl probably be going..." Rory said as she pointed behind her. Jess nodded. "Right."

They both bent down to pick up the book, and not only did they cras heads as they both lifted their heads, bending over, one hand on the book, their lips also crashed lightly against each other.

Rory stood up abruptyl, blushing and holding the book. Jess was looking anywhere but at her, and his strong hand wa son the back of his neck."Right! Well I'll se eyou around!" Rory said and dahse dout of the apartment. "See you," Jess said softly, then dropped down in a chair.

**a/n short? I think so. well, drop a comment!**


End file.
